Parental control wwe version
by i luv hardy
Summary: Imagine the show parental control. The twist, wwe superstars are the contestants.
1. Chapter 1

PARENTAL CONTROL- WWE VERSION

My new story that i got the idea from, after watching parental control on MTV

wwe belongs to vince mcmahon, parental control belongs to mtv

Mr and Mrs Blank sat on their sofa in the living room.

"Hi, i am Jeremy Blank"

"Hi, i am Melanie Blank, and our daughter Kelly is the most perfect daughter a parent could ask for; she's beautiful, smart, athletic, kind."

"There is only one thing wrong with my girl."

"And that's her boyfriend, Randy Orton!" They said together.

"He is more in love with himself then Kelly," Jeremy fumed.

"He picks his nose and wipes it on the sofa."

"Has anger managment issues, and kicks people in the head when he gets pissed off."

"So today we are each going to pick someone for Kelly to go out on a date with, and at the end of the day Randy is going to be gone from our lives for good."

ok guys tell me wat u think.  
next chapter mum and dad meet the people that want to go on a date with kelly. tell me who you want the contestants to be pretty please!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing!!!

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys rock :D

Kelly's parents Melanie and Jeremy sat down in a small room on the couch.

"So, what do you think the guy's are going to be like?" asked Melanie.

"I don't know, but even the worst will be better then Randy."

Q1: "Our daughter's boyfriend nicknames are The Viper and The Lady Thriller and we hate them. What are yours?"

Miz- "The Miz, because I'm awesome."

Punk- "The Straight Edge Superstar because I don't drink, smoke or do drugs. Do you? If Kelly does count me out because she is beneath me."

Morrison- "The Shaman of Sexy and the Guru of Greatness."

Rhodes- "I don't need one, I am proud of my name. My father is the American Dream Dusty Rhodes, my name means greatness, why the hell would I change it?"

Edge- "The Rated R Superstar."

"Why are you called that?" asked Melanie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dolph- "I don't have one."

"You really should you know," Jeremy laughed. "Did your parents hate you or something?"

"No why."

"Well they must have to have named you Dolph Ziggler."

John Morrison then stuck his head in the door, "He does have a nickname; Mr Ziggles!"

The three laugh at Dolph and chant Mr Ziggles.

HBK- "The Heart Break Kid, The Main Event, The Icon, The Showstopper and I forget the rest."

"Wow, that's a lot," commented Melanie.

"Yeah, I'm extra cool," he said with a proud smile.

Y2J- "The Sexy Beast baby."

"You really are," Melanie whispered.

Cena- "Well I'm The Doctor of Thuganomics."

"Wigger," Jeremy coughed.

"What!" Cena spluttered. "I am not."

"Sure."

Jeff- "The Charismatic Enigma."

"What's with the hair?" asked Jeremy with a frown.

Jeff shrugged, "It looks cool."

Q2- "Kelly is a huge wrestling fan! Who is your favourite wrestler and why?"

Miz- "I am training to become a wrestler right now so I'm my favourite just like I'll be your daughters."

Punk- "The Undertaker because dead guys can't drink, smoke or do drugs. Wait, maybe the reason he's dead is because he did drugs and they killed him...... Can I change my answer?"

"No!" Jeremy shouted.

"I am so confused."

Morrison- "Rey Mysterio, I love all the high flying dare devil moves he does. They are what John Morrison loves to do in the Palace of Wisdom."

Rhodes- "Is that a trick question? No one can beat my father Dusty Rhodes."

Edge- "Christian, that guy reeks of awesomeness."

"Reeks of awesomeness?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah!"

"Leave it honey," Melanie said patting Jeremy's arm.

Dolph- "Ric Flair, a guy in his sixties that can get girls in their twenties. He's my hero."

HBK- "Triple H, X-Pac, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. The Kliq rules all!"

Y2J- "It has to be someone smart, dominating, powerful, rich and cunning....... Vince McMahon."

Cena- "I always loved Rikishi. He is probably the only fat guy in the world that can get away with wearing a thong and shoving his fat ass in people's faces. I like R-Truth too, that guy can rap!"

Jeff- "I loved Sting and Ultimate Warrior, they're amazing wrestlers and rocked awesome face paint."

Q3- "Randy never listens to us or anyone for that matter. Show as you have been listening to us, what are our names?"

Miz- "Am I supposed to care? I am here to bang your daughter not you, because I'm The Miz and I'm awesome."

"Is this guy kidding? Tell me he's kidding," Jeremy said to Melanie.

"I don't think he is," she replied.

Punk- "Bob and Jenny?"

Morrison- "I can't remember because I was too blinded by her beauty," he said pointing at Melanie.

"Jeremy and Melanie," she whispered.

"Jeremy and Melanie."

"I choose him."

"Next," Jeremy yelled.

Rhodes- "Uh....... Next question."

Edge- "It's on the tip of my tongue, what does it start with again?"

Dolph- "Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr.

"Brown noser," taunted Jeremy.

"I think I look like Miranda Kerr," Melanie said with a confidant smile.

"Yeah, twenty years ago."

Melanie slapped Jeremy hard, and then slapped Dolph because he laughed.

"Did I say twenty years ago? I meant you are way hotter then her."

"Hey give me attention," wined Dolph with a pout.

HBK- "Uhh..... Mum and dad.

"Um Shawn. Our names," Melanie prompted gently.

"Two words," he shouted gleefully. "Suck it."

Y2J- "I am man enough to say that I didn't listen. Assclowns."

Cena-.............. Coughs................

Jeff- "Melanie and Jeremy."

Q4- "Where would you take Kelly if you were going to propose to her?"

Miz- "Propose? The Miz doesn't do marriage."

Punk- "Paris. I have more money then most people because I'm straightedge and don't waste my money buying things that pullout my body."

"Ok, either shoot him or me!" Groaned Jeremy.

Morrison- "The Palace of Wisdom."

Rhodes- "A romantic and very expensive restaurant, my girls get only the best."

Edge- "Um..... I don't know. I have not thought that far ahead."

Dolph- "Hollywood, where the stars shine brightest."

HBK- "Vegas! And we can have Elvis marry us."

Y2J- "How the hell should I know? Somewhere cool, oh I know! A Fozzy concert and I would sing her a song."

Cena- "At your house, because that is where we first met."

Jeff- "Where we had our first kiss. I would make it really romantic and once we have had dinner I would ask her then."

"That is so sweet," gushed Melanie.

Q5- "Finish this sentence – Choose me to date your daughter because......"

Miz- "I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!

Punk- "I will have her living the straightedge lifestyle."

Morrison- "The Shaman of Sexy will take your daughter to the Palace of Wisdom and enlighten and educate her in a way she never has before."

Rhodes- "I can give her a life of luxury."

Edge- "With me she would totally reek of awesomeness. And if she's hot I would even take her shopping.

Dolph- "I'm Dolph Ziggler, what more can I say?"

"Well not your name for one Ziggles," muttered Jeremy making Melanie laugh.

HBK- I will treat her how she deserves."

Y2J- Even though I don't always act like the nicest person, if I love someone I will treat them like a princess. And smash the shit out of any Assclowns she doesn't like."

Cena- "I will love her if it gets that far."

Jeff- "Show her the respect she deserves, and how a lady is meant to be treated by her boyfriend."

After all the guys left Melanie and Jeremy looked at each other.

"Who are you going to pick?" Melanie asked.

"This guy, what about you?"

"Him."

"Great, come on lets go home."

I am so sorry it took so long to update, I just had a lot of trouble figuring out how I was going to do this chapter.

Plz review it is up to you who Melanie and Jeremy choose to date Kelly, they each choose one guy.

Thankyou so much the people who reviewed, it really means so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone who reviewed i thank you soooo much!!!! They really mean so much to me :D Now i have taken everyones votes into concideration and you still have time to vote, this chapter is more of a filler that has to be done, but next chapter is the first date and the guy with the most votes will be on the first date.  
Thankyou again, you guys freakin rock :D !!!!!!!!!!!

Kelly Blank stood in the backyard of her home in Jacksonville, Florida holding her boyfriend of five months hand with a serious look on her face.

"My boyfriend Randy is the most perfect boyfriend ever, he is gentle, kind, warm, loving and good looking but my parents don't ever get to see that side of him. I just wish they would give him a chance."

"People as sexy as me get judged by unsexy people like your parents," Randy exclaimed picking up Kelly and swinging her around.

"I have been with Randy for five months and i love him, sometimes he does get on my nerves though....."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you have a weird obsession with the next door neighbors."

"The McMahon's are complete freaks and i want to ruin their lives."

"See! That is not normal, why would you want to do that?"

"I am Randy Orton, i do what i want."

"Randy is also way too cocky, people hate being around him. The only people that can stand him are me and his friends; Ted and Cody."

"You know i have a backup plan."

"What?"

"I made Cody be one of the people that got interviewed by your parents."

"What! Wait a minute... is'nt Cody gay?"

"NO! Cody is not gay, i wish people would stop saying that."

"Ok, i am sorry," Kelly said kissing him softly. Randy grabbed her hand and before taking her up the stairs picked his nose and wiped it on the couch.

"That's it!" yelled Jeremy getting up and was going to chase Randy but Melanie stopped him.

"Baby, don't. There is no way that Kelly will choose Randy over the guy's we picked."

"You're right."

Sorry that chapter was lame but it needed to be done. First date is the next chapter so review and vote for who ever you want the two guys to be that get the date. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much everyone that reviwed!! :D Now the guy with the most votes is..........

Jeremy, Randy, Melanie and Kelly all sat in the lounge room waiting for Melanie's pick for Kelly to arrive.

"No touching, no funny buisness and no flirting got it." Randy ordered Kelly.

"Shut up," Jeremy said. "You can't tell my daughter what to do."

"If i could tell you what to do i would tell you to hit the gym fat ass."

"Randy!" Kelly exclaimed shocked he would say that to her father.

Before Randy could retort a knock was heard at the door. "There's my pick." Melanie had excitement in her voice, she opened the door and on the other side was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen; he was about 6' and had shoulder length hair that had some green, blonde and purple in it. "Kelly i want you to meet Jeff."

"Hi Jeff." Kelly said shyly walking over to him.

"What is this guy?" Randy exclaimed laughing. "You really think Kelly will pick him over me?"

Jeff was going to say something but thought better of it, "You ready to go?" he asked her in that sexy voice of his.

"Yeah," Kelly said taking his hand.

Jeff led her outside to where there was a moterbike sitting, it was beautiful. "Are we going on this?" Kelly asked, a little fear coming through in her voice.

Seeing she was a little afraid Jeff gave her a hug. "Don't worry it is really fun and i have been riding since i was ten, I promise you'll be fine."

"Well...... ok." Kelly got on behind Jeff and put her arms around his waist. "Wow," she said softly not realizing Jeff had heard her.

"Wow?" He asked.

Kelly blushed, "Your stomach is really.... uh"

"Its ok," he chuckled. "I work out alot," he started the bike. "Hold on tight."

They drove for about five minutes and stopped outside a little art studio. It looked loke it had been there a really long time.

"So, what are we going to be doing?"

"Well my dad owns this place and inside i have a little suprise set up." Jeff led Kelly into the studio and through a door that had the word 'ImagInation' painted on it. "Welcome to the ImagImation," he said with a smile.

Kelly let out a gasp, the room was hude and had been painted beautifully to look like a rainforest, it took her breath away. "It's amazing! Did you paint it yourself?"

"Yeah, except over in this corner," he pointed to a small painting of a donkey, bird and snake. "My brother did the bird and my friend Shane did the bird and Shannon my other friend did the donkey."

"Does he realize that donkeys don't live in the rainforest.?" Kelly laughed.

"You can never tell with him," Jeff laughed along with her. "Anyway i was thinking that we can paint eachother on this," he said bringing out two large canveses.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

They began drawing eachother but had the canveses facing away so that they could'nt see eachothers work. "So, tell me about yourself." Jeff said.

"Not much to tell really, i am at uni studing journolism and in my spare time i to gymnastics."

"Wow, thats really cool. Well i don't go to school or anything, i mostly paint, sing with my band, write poetry and drive dirt bikes. Oh and i wrestle with the wrestling company my brother is in charge of."

"Oh my god, your a wrestler. I am a huge fan of the Wwe! What is the company your brother owns i might have seen a show?

"Omaga."

"No i have not seen it. Mabey one day you could take me."

"I would like that."

"I am finished." Kelly had a huge smile on her face that made Jeff smile, 'she is perfect' he thought to himself.

"Cool because i am finished too."

"You show me yours first."

"Well ok, only cause i am a gentleman," he laughed. Jeff turned the canvas around and Kelly looked at it in awe. It was so good it almost looked like a photo.

"Wow Jeff, that is amazing!" Kelly exclaimed. "Now i don't want to show you mine."

"Awww please!" Jeff begged using puppy dog eyes.

Kelly giggled. "Ok, ok." She turned her portrait around and on it was a stick figure with rainbow hair. They looked at eachother then both burst out laughing. "It is no where near as good as yours but i think it is cute."

"I love it." Jeff smiled. "I want to hang it on my wall. and i want you to keep mine."

Kelly was shocked, "Are you sure? Yours looks amazing and mine looks like a five year old did it."

"A mature five year old," he said with a straight face before the both laughed again. "This date has been so much fun and as much as i hate to say this it is time to take you back"

"Thankyou so much this was the most fun i have had in a date for a long time," she said and hugged him, Kelly hesitated then gae him a quick kiss.

* * *

wat do u think?  
u can still vote 4 who can b the second guy.......


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any wrestlers or divas or short stack. i only own jeremy and melanie unless that is kellys parents real names lol

i thank every 1 for the reviews :D u guys r the reason i write fanfic :)

Also i added in a kool aussie band i like cause i wasnt sure which band to use and i had 1 of their songs in my head

And now with the most votes..........

Kelly had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the painting that Jeff painted her. "He was so sweet and such a gentleman," Melanie gushed hugging her daughter.

"More like a complete douch bag!" Randy laughed. "What kind of guy dies his hair like a rainbow, he is either a complete stoner or gay-"

"-What kind of guy goes through a bottle of baby oil a day," interupted Jeremy.

"A sexy guy who gets all the ladies is'nt that right babe." Randy said to Kelly before pulling her to him for a deep kiss.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Melanie yelled appalled. "Do you have any respect?"

"I'm the one that deserves respect around here."

"Randy thats enough, please for me try to get along with my parents," Kelly pleaded.

The doorbell rang, "Now meet your replacement Randy; does'nt drink smoke or do drugs so he is one hundred times more suited for my daughter than you are." Jeremy said with a grin.

"And the guy can't have fun. He's a pussy." Randy said looking at the man standing at the door, he had black hair to his shoulders, tattoed arms and his lip peirced.

Phil ignored Randy and turned to Kelly, "Hey i'm Phil he said giving her his hand.

Kelly took his hand and tried not to drool, he was hot and looked like the bad boy type, a huge turn on in her opinion. "Kelly."

"You ready to get outta here?" He asked the pretty girl.

"Sure," she turned around. "See you guys later."

Phil took Kelly to a concert of an Australian band that had some to America to make it over there; Short Stack. "I love music and a band i have not heard yet was playing today so i thought we could check it out together," Phil explained to Kelly nodding his head to the music.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile. "Do you dance?" she asked him.

"Um, no not really," he laughed.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Kelly said extending her hand.

Phil looked at it and thought why not and took it. "You might have to show me what to do," he whispered in her ear.

Kelly shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear, "Sure." They spent the next hour with Kelly mostly dancing and Phil just moving his arms and legs a little both of them looking a little weird, but both having the time of their lives.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Phil yelled to her over the music.

"Yes please," Kelly yelled back feeling her stomach growl.

Once outside and in the quiet Phil took Kelly's hand and smiled at the chills it gave him, she was the ype of girl that did'nt need every second to be filled with talk and that you could have comfortable silences with. Kelly was thinking at this moment how hard it was going to be to choose between Randy, Jeff and Phil.

"What do you feel like eating?" Phil asked breaking the silence.

"Well what i feel like at the moment is'nt really datish" Kelly laughed praying her face did'nt go red.

"The good thing about dates is they can be as original as you want them to be."

"I was kinda feeling like some McDonalds."

"I could go for a cheeseburger," Phil smiled.

Kelly was in shock, Randy never let her have McDonalds because he did'nt want her to get fat, he always told her his girlfriend has to look hot at all times. "I love cheeseburger Happy meals," Kelly confessed laughing. "I am a sucker for the toys."

"Well one lucky girl is gonna get a happy meal," Phil said in a baby voice trying to keep a straight face but failed.

"Sweet." Kelly cheered also laughing.

After the pair had McDonalds Phil drove Kelly home, "Kelly before you go i wanted to give you something to remember me by." Phil said suddenly very nervous.

"What is it?" Asked Kelly with a kind smile on her face.

"This," Phil kissed her softly but quickly making sure she got a taste of how good making out with him would be, i mean the guy has a tounge and lip ring.

"Um, thanks." Kelly replied stunned but happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it is up 2 u guys 2 decide if kelly chooses jeff, phil or randy to be with. Thankyou again 2 all that reviewed. next chapter is kelly's decision, so sadly the last chapter :( 


	6. Chapter 6

enjoy :D

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly, Jeremy, Melanie, Phil, Randy and Jeff all stood in the living room of the Blank household, all eyes on Kelly.

"Mum i want to thankyou for choosing Jeff, he was so sweet and was a real gentleman, and dad Phil is totally hot and so much fun to be around. Randy although my parents don't like you they don't get to see the sensitive side of you that I do and I love that side of you. As as much as I hate to do this I have to eliminate someone right now and that is," Kelly took a deep breath and everyone else held theirs. "Jeff. I am sorry but the only feeling I feel for you are friendship."

A look of hurt flashed in Jeff's eyes, he nodded and gave Kelly and her parents a small smile before leaving.

The two remaining guys looked at eachother sizing eachother up.

"Randy, I do love you but the way you treat my parents have to stop and Phil i felt a real connection with you but i also feel you look down on me because I drink. The person I choose is........."

Melanie and Jeremy held hands praying for Phil, Randy stood there silently and Phil closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Kelly took another breath, "Phil."

The room errupted, Melanie and Jeremy were jumping up and down hugging, Randy stormed off yelling about Kelly being a whore and how he would get revenge, and Phil ran forward and picked Kelly up and swung her around. When he put her down he kissed her and Kelly happily opened her mouth wider for him.

"Good girl Kelly," her mother praised hugging the both of them.

Jeremy agreed and shook Phil's hand and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I am proud of you Kell,"he told her.

"Kelly I promise I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and if you ever want to have a drink then I am fine with it."

Kelly kissed him again, and Melanie watched with a smile on her face as Jeremy turned the other way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I want to thank every1 that read and reviwed, you guys r so awesome!!!

Thankyou;

TalkativeMuch, kandyandrellyfan4life, One Word Day, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, ashley-n-john-4-ever, CaitlinPunk, QueenofYourWorld, Christina89, purplefeather21, Scarlett Boots, AirBourne, Sabanite

If i missed anybody i am really sorry!!!! thankyou guys again so much :D 


End file.
